Never Let Me Go
by hhwgv
Summary: Sirius meets an interesting girl on the Hogwarts Express. This is my first story, reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

_***No copyright infringement intended.**_

Anya Lewis was looking forward to her fourth year at Hogwarts. She was a petite girl with long, platinum blonde hair that hung in ringlets down her back. She had large, dark eyes and pale, almost luminescent skin. In first year she had been sorted into Hufflepuff, which she now realized was not the house she would have chosen for herself. If she had the opportunity to choose, she would be in Ravenclaw. Anya was a good student and excelled in nearly all of her classes, which is why she felt she would belong there. However, the sorting hat had placed her in Hufflepuff. It made sense though. Both her mother and father had been in Hufflepuff, as had her older brother. She was sitting in an empty compartment of the train, staring out the window, watching as the world flew by, when a voice startled her. "I'm Sirius Black. Do you mind if my mates and I join you? None of the other compartments have room." Anya turned to find a boy with raven hair standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, um, okay. I am Anya Lewis," she said as the boy sat down across from her. Her dark eyes studied his face. She scanned over his defined jaw line, high cheek bones and ivory skin that was veiled by his glossy black hair. His eyes were metal vaults; they sparkled with secrets that only he knew. They were the coldest eyes she had ever seen, but they glistened with life and mischief. "I have never seen you before…" she let her voice trail off and cocked her head to the side, trying to remember whether she had seen him around the castle.

Sirius laughed quietly. "I'm a fifth year, and I live in Gryffindor, that may have a bit to do with it," he suggested. Before he could ask any questions about her, James, Peter, and Remus found him. "Hey guys!" Sirius smiled. "Anya said she didn't mind sharing with us." Sirius introduced all of them, but by this time, Anya was staring out the window with a dazed look on her face. She didn't blink, didn't move. She had her legs folded underneath her, and her hands gently resting on the seat.

At many different times throughout the train ride, Sirius found himself captivated by the white haired girl. She had not moved since the others had joined them, all she had done was stare out the window. If she was asked a question, she would start to answer, but she always trailed before she could finish. She would not turn away from the window. He was hypnotized by the way her hair caught the sunlight and the way the shadows fell across her face. There were a few times where he was caught staring at her. It didn't seem like Anya noticed, but everyone else did.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Anya was out of the compartment before anyone had even noticed that she'd moved. "That girl is so peculiar," James commented once she was gone. "She didn't move at all, for the entire ride! But Sirius already knows that."

"Yeah," Remus laughed. "It was as though he was given a love potion!" Sirius pushed past them to the door so he could see which way she went, but she was out of sight. "Sirius, just look for her at the feast," Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder as he squeezed out the door. "Which house is she in?"

"Wha… oh, I'm not really sure," Sirius kept his eyes fixed on the crowd, hoping that she would somehow appear. "I didn't get the chance to ask her."

"Guys," James said and held up a black and yellow striped scarf. "I'm going to guess she's in Hufflepuff." Sirius snatched the scarf from James' hands and put it in his robe. "Now you have an excuse to talk to her again."

"You have to help me find her tonight, alright?" Sirius told his friends as they walked off of the train. After the three boys had promised to help him and moved on to another topic, Sirius drifted into his own world. All he could think about was this strange girl. _Anya._ Most of the girls he met paid a lot of attention to him, but she seemed like she just couldn't be bothered.

When he entered the Great Hall, his eyes immediately went to the Hufflepuff table. He was searching for her blonde hair, but he couldn't find it. Where was she? He sat facing the Hufflepuff table so that he could easily spot her when she came in. Sirius felt like his heart was going to burst. He had never felt this way before, especially not about someone he had not even known for a day. Anya walked in to the hall just as the Headmaster had begun his speech. She sat facing away from him so he couldn't try to get her attention.

Once everyone had been sorted and the feast had begun, Sirius went over to the Hufflepuff table. He didn't really know what he was going to say, but he knew that he wanted to hold her scarf hostage so she would come and meet him later. He leaned down so that his face was right next to her's and whispered in her ear, "Meet me outside the Great Hall tomorrow before your first class. I have your scarf to return to you." She nodded and Sirius walked away.

Even though he was sitting at his table again, Anya could still feel his hot breath on her ear. She turned around to look at him, and he was staring at her. She immediately turned her back to him again. She could feel her cheeks turning red, her lips curved into a smile. "What did Sirius Black say? How do you know him?" her friend Rosalind asked. "And why is he still staring at you?"

"Sirius and his mates sat with me on the train. I must have left my scarf there and he wants to return it to me. He is not staring at me," Anya turned around again to find that Rosalind was right, his eyes were still locked on her. "I do not know why he is staring at me."

"You're so lucky," Rosalind whined. "Almost every girl at this school is mad about Sirius, and you're acting as though you don't know who he is!"

"But, I do not know who he is…" Anya's voice trailed off. "The first time I met him was on the train today."

"Well, Anya," Rosalind said, her voice full of jealousy, "I don't know what it is that you did, but it seems like you've left quite an impression on him."

Anya craned her neck to look at him, and this time all of his mates were looking at her too. When her eyes met Sirius', he waved and smiled sheepishly. She waved and smiled back at him. _Sirius Black,_ she thought to herself, _Sirius Black…_


	2. Chapter 2

_***No copyright infringement intended.**_

Sirius couldn't believe that he was nervous about meeting Anya the next morning. Once he and the rest of the students had returned to the Gryffindor tower after the feast, he began pacing in front of his bed. "I need to come up with something to impress her. I need a way to see her again," He thought out loud.

"You could take her for a romantic walk to the Owlery," Peter suggested hopefully. He was full of ideas, but everyone always seemed to shoot them down.

"What for? The Owlery is not romantic at all," Sirius objected." I need to take her somewhere girls like to go." Anya was the first girl to ever make him feel this way. He felt like he absolutely had to be with her, or he'd go mad.

"Why don't you suggest she joins you for a cup of tea at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop in Hogsmeade? Isn't that usually where people go for dates?" Remus asked. Hogsmeade was a nearby village that upper-year students were allowed to visit on weekends.

"That's brilliant! It's romantic and girly, she's got to love it!" Sirius exclaimed. He pulled her scarf out of his robe and put it on his bed. He knew that he had one chance to persuade her to come with him. He needed to be flawless tomorrow, no stuttering or sweating.

"Can we go to the common room and say hello to everyone now that Sirius knows where he's going to take that girl?" James asked, obviously bored. Without waiting for an answer, he started down the stairway into the Gryffindor common room. The other boys followed him out of the room. Sirius had missed Hogwarts, whenever he came back he felt like he was coming home.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter joined the mass of people in the common room. Everyone was sharing stories from their summer, telling jokes, and just having pleasant conversations with one another. When someone asked Peter if there was any news, he instantly blurted out "Sirius is about to ask a girl on a date for the first time!"

The common room had gone silent; Sirius could feel everyone's eyes on him. He scowled at Peter as a boy asked, "Really? The _first _time? Who is she?" Sirius' cheeks were blushing slightly, but now that it was out in the open, he might as well tell them. He'd have to talk to Peter later, but for now he was being bombarded with questions like "Where did you meet her?" "What year is she in?" "Which house is she in?"

"Guys, slow down. Her name is Anya Lewis. I am not sure what year she's in, but she's in Hufflepuff. I met her on the train today, and that is about all I am going to tell you," Sirius crossed his arms across his chest, hoping the others would take it as a sign to stop talking about it.

"She's in fourth year," a female voice said. "Apparently, she's one of the best Herbology students in the entire school, but that's mostly because she's a freak. All she does is study. Honestly, Sirius, you could do so much better." Sirius tried to figure out who the voice was coming from, but couldn't.

"I heard she was a metamorphmagus," suggested a girl that was sitting beside James.

"What's a metamorphmagus?" One of the first years asked. An older student explained that it was someone who could change their appearance whenever they pleased, without a wand or polyjuice potion. They were extremely rare.

As the conversation began to die and split into different topics, Sirius grabbed the back of Peter's shirt and dragged him into a corner. "What the hell was that?" Sirius asked in a harsh whisper. "Why would you tell everyone that I am asking her out? What if she rejects me?"

"I'm sorry," Peter whined. "I panicked and didn't know what to say. That was the only thing I could think of!" Sirius glared at him. Peter was almost in tears.

"Just try not to blurt out things about my personal life, or else," Sirius growled and went back upstairs. He was furious at Peter. Sirius decided to go to bed. That way, he wouldn't be tempted to kill Peter when he came upstairs.

The next morning came quickly. Sirius could feel his stomach being tied in knots and knew that he wouldn't be eating much for breakfast this morning. At breakfast time his friends kept comforting him, reassuring him that it would be fine, that she would say yes, and that he had nothing to worry about. He picked at his food, rearranging it on his plate. He looked up and saw Anya walking to her seat, she glanced over at him and her lips curved into a half smile. Sirius felt his heart skip a beat; he pushed his plate away from him and turned to Remus, "I don't think I can do this." His voice sounded panicked. There was a lump forming in his throat.

"Yes, you can," Remus assured him. "Don't worry about it. All of the other girls are chasing after you, there's no chance she'll turn you down. Just breathe." She was sitting with her back to them, in the same spot she had been sitting the night before.

"Rosalind, please, stop staring at Sirius," Anya hissed. "You are going to scare him."

"I'm not staring at Sirius, if you must know. I'm staring at his mate; I think his name is Remus. He's lovely," Rosalind said, her eyes were open wide and she was staring dreamily at the Gryffindor table. "Do you think Sirius has a crush on you?" Rosalind finally took her eyes off of Remus and looked at Anya.

"No, I told you, he is just returning my scarf to me. That is the only reason he asked me to meet him before first class. I left it on the train yesterday," Anya explained for the fourth time. Rosalind could be such a nuisance.

"He could've done that last night at dinner, but he chose not to. You are so lucky," Rosalind sighed. "Why can't I have some of your luck?"

"I would gladly share some of my 'luck' with you," Anya said earnestly before taking a bite of her breakfast. "I really do not want any of it." Rosalind was always complaining about her life and how horrible she thought it was, but whenever Anya said that she was angry or sad, Rosalind never believed her. Rosalind thought that Anya's life was perfect.

"Do you want me to wait for you? Or do you just want to meet in class?" Rosalind asked as she got up to leave. She really wanted to stay and see if Sirius could get her a date with Remus.

"I will just meet you in class. He is simply giving my scarf back, you will be terribly bored. See you later, Rosalind," Anya waved as Rosalind walked away. Anya was so happy to finally have peace, and after Sirius had returned her scarf, Rosalind would hopefully stop pestering her about him.

"Anya!" Sirius called when she walked out the doors of the Great Hall. He outstretched his arm to give her the scarf. "Here's your scarf back." They held each other's gaze for a long time before Anya looked away.

"Thanks, Sirius. It must have fallen out of my bag somehow; I am so glad you found it." She smiled up at him. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Well, I am off…"

"Wait," he interrupted. "I have something to ask you. This weekend, if you're not busy, I was hoping that you would maybe like to come with me to Hogsmeade and go for coffee or tea or something at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Or we could go to Tomes and Scrolls, unless you don't like books…" Sirius said in one breath.

"Sure, Sirius, I would love to," Anya smiled. "I shall see you on Saturday morning and we can walk down together if you are okay with that." He just nodded his head enthusiastically. He felt like he was going to faint. She had her hand around his wrist. "Now, I am leaving for class, I will see you later." She let go of his wrist and walked away.

Sirius had a confused smile on his face as he watched her walked away. He had a date. It was at that moment when James, Remus, and Peter came out of the Great Hall. "It went well, I'm assuming," James said after taking one look at Sirius' face. Sirius nodded again.

"Good job, mate," Remus gave him a pat on the back. Sirius nearly fell over. He still could not believe that he had actually asked her out. "We'd better get to class." Remus tugged at Sirius' sleeve and snapped him out of his funk.

"If we're late, McGonagall will kill us!" Peter exclaimed and scurried off. Sirius didn't care though, as his day was excellent, and no one could change that.


	3. Chapter 3

_***No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**PS. Sorry this took so long to finally update. I suck, I know.**_

_I knew it! _Rosalind thought as she bolted to class, desperately trying to get there before Anya did. Instead of going to class like she told Anya she would, Rosalind had been hiding around a corner, eavesdropping on Anya's conversation with Sirius. She knew that Sirius had a crush on Anya and felt a twinge of jealousy because of it.

Rosalind slipped into her seat and tried to regain composure before Anya arrived. The conversation Rosalind had just witnessed kept replaying in her mind. Of all the people Sirius could have a crush on, he had to choose Anya. In Rosalind's opinion, Anya was incredibly lucky. She was strange and didn't speak to many people, but she was one of the sweetest people Rosalind had ever met. Everyone that had taken the time to know her loved her.

"So… what did Sirius say?" Rosalind asked as Anya sat down at the table. She wanted to know whether Anya caught on that Sirius wanted to go on a date with her or if she thought that they were just going as friends.

"He returned my scarf," Anya said simply. "That is all." She set out her quill and parchment and waited for class to begin. She turned towards Rosalind and saw that she had a disbelieving look on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Anya asked.

"I stayed and listened in on your conversation," Rosalind admitted. A look of betrayal flashed across Anya's face for a brief second before she recomposed herself. "I had to! I knew you wouldn't tell me if he asked you out and I was right!" Rosalind protested. "Are you mad?" she asked, cringing.

"Yes," Anya said quietly. "I cannot believe you had the nerve to spy on me. That is disrespectful and rude." Rosalind tried to apologize, but just as she began speaking their professor walked in and the entire class fell silent.

Now that Sirius had asked Anya out, he was anxious for the weekend. Part of him just wanted the week to be over so that he could get to his date, but there was another part that was so terrified that he didn't want the day to come. Anya was the first girl he had ever really liked. This date needed to be perfect. Sirius was pretty good at pretending to be smooth, however, he didn't know how to talk to a girl he actually liked. He was usually afraid of his own feelings and, in order to protect himself, would say something stupid.

James tried making jokes to calm Sirius down, but all it did was make things worse. Remus was the only one who actually gave any advice that was worth listening to. Sirius owed his sanity to Remus, without him, Sirius would have been so nervous he would have had to cancel the date.

The week seemed to go by slowly. Sirius was constantly looking for Anya. He always looked for her in the Great Hall, hoping to catch even a small glimpse of her. As Sirius was walking out of Potions class on Thursday, he ran straight into her. He hadn't been paying much attention to where he was walking; their bodies collided as he turned the corner. "Oh, Anya, I'm so sorry," Sirius apologised, his cheeks feeling flushed. He bent over to pick them up.

"It is okay," Anya smiled warmly at him. Her hands brushed his as he gave her books back. "It was nice seeing you, but I must get going. Goodbye, Sirius," she said before disappearing into the potions classroom.

"See you later," he mumbled as she walked away. The skin where her hands touched his felt like it was tingling. Her hands were so soft and perfect. He didn't move for a while, until he realized that he was going to be late for his next class. _Only two more days, _he thought as he bolted towards his Muggles Studies class.

Sirius wondered if she would expect to hold hands. If she did, would his hands get too sweaty. He was terrified and didn't know exactly what to expect. He didn't want to screw things up, and he definitely didn't want to sweat all over her hands.

He woke up on Friday wishing it was Saturday. Now that the day was closer, he wasn't quite as nervous as he had been. He knew that it would be better once they were actually on their way to Hogsmeade, and once they were there, it would definitely be better.

The day went by uneventfully. Sirius tried to focus on school work, hoping that time would go by faster when he did. He was just hoping that she liked him too. He sat in the common room and pretended to listen to the conversations. He laughed, smiled, and nodded at the proper times. Finally, he retired to his bed and fell asleep.

He dreamed that their date went perfectly. She laughed at all of his jokes, they walked with their hands intertwined, she bought books from Tomes and Scrolls and he carried them back to Hogwarts, and at the end of it, he gave her a gentle kiss. When he woke up, he was disappointed that it was a dream.

Sirius took a little extra time brushing his teeth and making himself look appropriate that morning. He didn't want to look ugly in comparison to Anya, which would be easy for him to do. He dressed as nicely as he could without looking overdressed. He was too nervous to eat breakfast that morning.

When they were ready to leave, Sirius' eyes scanned the crowd for Anya's perfect blonde hair. He finally saw her, and his heart skipped a beat. Her hair glistened like snow in the sunlight, she was beautiful. "Anya!" He called through the crowd as he started to weave his way towards her. "Hey, Anya!"

She looked up and started walking to meet him in the middle. "Hi," Sirius grinned as he gazed down into her eyes. Her eyes were so pure and innocent. There was a special sparkle in her eyes, you could see her kindness through them.

"Hello," Anya said breathlessly. "Shall we go?" She smiled. Sirius just nodded and they joined the rest of the students that were on their way. She grabbed his hand as they walked, he looked down at her, surprised, but she gave him a confident, reassuring smile. He gently squeezed her hand. So far, everything was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_***No copyright infringement intended**_

Anya couldn't deny that she was nervous. Sirius was the first guy that had ever shown any interest in her, and the fact that he was so popular and well-liked worsened her anxiety. She was a very quiet, reserved person. There were things about her that she was taught to hide, particularly by her dad. Her dad always favoured her older brother, and it was clear why. No matter how well Anya did in her classes, it was never good enough. Her father always looked at her like he despised her very existence. Her mother tried to deny it and said that Anya was dreaming, but that wasn't the case. Anya was a metamorphmagus. When she was young, she didn't know how to control it, and it caused people to stare. As much as her mother tried to convince her that it was an amazing gift, Anya knew that her dad just wished she was normal. So once she grew up and learned how to control it, she never changed her looks. She didn't talk about it, didn't tell anyone. While some people would embrace it and show it off, she buried it deep within, ashamed.

As Anya approached the crowd, she knew she would have a hard time finding Sirius. It was a mass of robes, and since most people were taller than her, she had a hard time looking. Luckily for her, she heard her name being called. She turned to see Sirius walking towards her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him. "Hi," he said as he smiled down at her.

"Hello," she replied, distracted by the perfection that was Sirius' eyes. She was amazed at how they could seem so cold and grey, but emit every possible emotion coursing through his veins. Anya could see that he was nervous, like she was. She could also see how excited he was and how he hoped that this would go well. "Shall we go?" Anya asked, snapping herself out of the daze that she was in. Sirius nodded, swallowing hard, as if there was a lump in his throat. She could feel that he was more nervous than she, and it made her feel more relaxed. In an effort to calm his nerves, she grabbed his hand when they started walking. He looked at her, obviously surprised, but she just gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled at him reassuringly.

Sirius' hand was rough, and large, in comparison to her own. His hand was warm, but not sweaty. Anya liked the feeling of their fingers entwined. She liked that Sirius would gently rub his thumb up and down her hand. She didn't know if it was because of his nerves or just because he was fidgety. Either way, he didn't try to let go, and she didn't want him to. As they walked, they slowly got closer and closer to each other, until there was almost no room between them. Anya usually had a hard time trusting people, but there was something about Sirius that drew her to him. She just had a gut feeling that he was different than most of the people she'd met. He was easy to talk to, and his voice was easy to listen to. She felt like she would be able to tell him anything, and he felt the same about her.

They spent most of the time they walked talking about classes: which ones they liked best, which ones they hated, which ones they excelled in. Sirius could hear his friends behind him, exactly as he had expected. Sirius just wanted to hear Anya talk forever. He was mesmerized by her melodic voice and her sweet giggle when she thought she had been speaking too much. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they went directly to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. They sat at a small, intimate table in the corner.

"So, tell me a secret about yourself, something that you don't usually tell people," Sirius insisted as they sipped their tea. "I'll tell you my deepest, darkest secret if you tell me your's." He grinned. She could tell that he was starting to relax, it probably helped that his friends weren't watching anymore. Anya felt her cheeks start to turn red, and she smiled back at him.

"Oooh, that is a hard one. I guess, one thing that I do not usually bring up is the fact that I am a metamorphmagus. So, I guess, that would be something most people would not know." She trusted Sirius; she didn't care if he knew. "Now it is your turn," Anya tried to change the subject to him, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions.

"So, you can just change your appearance whenever you want?" Sirius asked. "One day, you could look like this, and the next I wouldn't recognize you? That's so cool." He leaned towards her. "My secret is that I was really nervous about this date. You're the first girl that's ever caught my attention, and I'm really happy about that." Anya could tell by his eyes that he was sincere, and she was glad that he didn't dwell on her being a metamorphmagus.

She nodded her head in agreement. "I feel the same way about you. You are one of the only people that I feel like I can actually trust and be myself around, so I would really like to thank you for that." Sirius' eyes lit up while she was talking, she could see that it made him so happy.

"I know exactly what you mean," Sirius replied. "With you, everything is so easy, and I feel like nothing bad could ever happen. I seem to forget about all of my problems whenever you're around. I think it's your smile." Anya smiled and looked away shyly. If Rosalind knew about this, she would rub it in Anya's face. Rosalind would brag about how she knew that Sirius liked Anya. As much as Anya hated to admit it, Rosalind was right. Sirius did truly like Anya.

The rest of the time, Sirius told jokes to make Anya laugh. Her laugh made his heart jump and he never wanted it to end. They sat in the tea shop, laughing and talking for almost two hours before Sirius asked if Anya wanted to go somewhere else. "Sure, I had wanted to look at Tomes and Scrolls to see if they have any interesting books," Anya agreed.

Sirius had never really been one for books. Instead of going to Tomes and Scrolls, he would usually go to Zonko's with James, Remus, and Peter to find something to use in their next practical joke. But he wanted to impress Anya, and he didn't think she would want to go there. Sirius could tell that she really liked books. She walked down the rows of books, gently caressing the spine as she read the titles. Every so often she would pull out a book, study the cover, and flip through the pages. He could see how happy books made her. He could watch her for hours. Her every movement was smooth and fluid, like she was dancing throughout the store.

In the end, Anya bought two books, one on herbology and the other on transfiguration. Sirius would never have guessed that he could fall in love at a book store, but he did. He could tell that he was in love with Anya. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met. She was kind, comforting, and easy to be around. She didn't expect him to be some cool, tough guy because she could see through his act. They wandered around Hogsmeade for a while.

Somehow, they started talking about their families. Sirius complained about his family's prejudice against muggle-born witches and wizards. He told Anya about all of his family problems. His entire family had been sorted into Slytherin when they were at Hogwarts, and they had been disappointed in him when he was sorted into Gryffindor. He didn't get along with his family, in fact, he intentionally aggravated them.

Anya couldn't help herself. She ended up telling Sirius about her problems with her father, and how she felt like she was creating a rift between her father and her mother. She told him about her older brother, who was perfect in every way. He was a keeper on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, and had graduated Hogwarts and immediately started work as an auror for the Ministry of Magic. Sirius now knew more about her personal life that Rosalind did. Rosalind never listened though. She always just assumed that Anya's life was perfect and that there was nothing wrong. Sirius had a better understanding of her.

They started back up towards Hogwarts. James, Remus, and Peter followed them, and the whole way back, they taunted Anya and Sirius. The couple barely paid attention to what the boys behind them were saying, they were too wrapped up in their own conversations to care about anyone else's. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much, but then again, just being in Anya's presence made him smile. He was so happy that the date had gone well, he just wished that it didn't have to end. They took their time walking back, sometimes they found that they stopped walking, just to talk. Sirius' friends eventually got bored and walked on ahead.

Anya couldn't believe how fast everything had gone by. Being with Sirius was the most fun she'd had since she started attending Hogwarts. She could feel herself falling in love with him. She loved everything about him. She could look into his eyes forever. She was intoxicated by the scent of his skin, and she was addicted to the texture of his skin. She had never even bothered to pay attention to boys because she thought that she wouldn't be good enough for them. But then Sirius Black, of all people, came along and changed all that in a heartbeat. He made her feel special and safe.

When they arrived back at the castle, neither one of them wanted to say goodbye. They put it off as long as possible, but it was starting to get late. Sirius was wondering if he should kiss Anya or not, when the petite girl put her hands on his shoulders, stood up on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Her lips were soft and kind. She then wrapped her arms around his torso, her head against his chest. He put his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. He could still feel her lips on his. He gently kissed the top of her head before Anya pulled away.

"Goodbye, Sirius. I will see you again soon," Anya smiled as she waltzed away. She had felt his heartbeat as she hugged him, and she didn't want to let go. He was so warm and so gentle. Anya wasn't usually so forward with anyone, but she knew that Sirius felt the same way she did. She could see it in his eyes. Although he might act like a tough guy, she knew that wasn't true. His eyes told his life story, and Anya knew how to read them.

"Goodbye, Anya," Sirius mumbled, shocked by what had just happened. He started walking through the castle. He didn't want to go to his room because he knew that James, Remus, and Peter would be anxiously waiting to hear how the date had gone. Somehow, he found himself in the library, where he saw Anya reading one of the books she had bought earlier that day. "I promise I'm not stalking you," He whispered into her ear.

Anya jumped at the sound of his voice and laughed when she saw it was him. "Are you sure about that?" she asked, smiling.

"It's just a happy coincidence," Sirius responded. "I was just wandering aimlessly through the castle when I walked into the library and saw you here." He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. "Are you studying for anything specific?"

"Well, I do have a transfiguration paper that I have to write, but it is not pressing," Anya replied. At that moment, Rosalind walked back to the table. "Sirius, this is Rosalind," she said as Rosalind sat down.

"Hi, Rosalind. I should let you two do some studying or get some homework done. I'll see you again soon, Anya. It was nice meeting you, Rosalind." Sirius stood up and quickly snuck a kiss onto Anya's cheek. He finally decided to go back up to his room, where his friends were waiting, just as he thought they'd be. He told them about everything except for the kiss. He knew that they would make fun of him for it.

That night, when Sirius went to bed, he didn't have to dream of the perfect date, because he had experienced it. The date kept playing in his mind, and he knew that it was only the beginning for him and Anya.


End file.
